Muse to Muse
by michbacz
Summary: Well... this is a simple story in "What if..." universe : Castle and Beckett are in trouble once again. Soooo... Hear, Comes the Cavalry! :


Very short story. The idea came to me one evening and it is very simple ... "What if?" :)

Excuse all the grammatical errors. English is not my native language.

* * *

Title: "Muse to muse"

Disclamer: Of course I don't own "Castle"…I only wish.

* * *

Plastic ties were digging into her joined wrists. She cursed quietly, trying once again to shed ties that restrained her. Unfortunately, just as it did last time, the it did not even flinch.

She snorted a little impatient and relaxed her muscles.

Man sitting next moved slightly and Kate once again looked at her partner.

Her eyes meet his and detective felt her growing annoyance.

- I told you that it's impossible.

His voice sound calm and collected which earned him threatening glare from Beckett.

- This doesn't mean I shouldn't try it – she growled softly.

Sitting on a chair next to hers - Castle shrugged slightly which was not easy, since was also bound like her.

- These bands are designed to hold the beams in the construction Kate. It is obvious that we can't muscle out of it.

Detective sighed quietly in her mind agreeing with his opinion, but the fact that he was right in no way diminished her annoyance.

- I just… - she struggled with her ties. - I hate when I feel powerless.

She clenched her teeth when she felt plastic band digging into her flesh.

Castle was right - there was no chance to free herself without someone's help.

- Damn!

Bestselling author smiled at her.

- Easy Kate, everything will be fine.

She shook her head.

- Castle ... I know that you always looks for a good side even in the most difficult situation, but something tells me that this time we are screwed!

The writer nodded his head slightly.

- I know that the situation does not look good, but we can deal ...

- I wonder how? - Beckett interrupted him. - Because I think we are in a hopeless situation.

- Kate ...

He tried to tell her something, but the cop pulled up her chair again.

- Shit! Castle we can't just sit back and do nothing!

- I know. And I promise you that we are going to be okay.

Something in the tone of his voice drew her attention, and for the first time since they have been imprisoned she carefully looked at the face of his partner.

- I wonder how? - She asked. – I don't know if you realize this, but we fell into the trap set by a gang of car thieves, who overpowered us before I was able to call for backup. On top of that they threw us into the basement and now we are waiting for them to come back to finish us off.

- Kate ...

- Did I miss something? - She asked irritated.

- No, not much – he replied quietly, but Beckett noted with amazement that he also smiled a little. – I just want to say that ale this doesn't mean that we are over.

She looked at him carefully.

- Castle ... do you have something to say?

She asked cautiously, as he flashed her a smile. She didn't know how, but when she saw it she felt instantly calmer.

- I tried to tell you this half an hour ago, but you were too busy trying to get out us out of this mess.

Detective looked at him with fiery eyes.

- What are you talking about?

Castle smiled mischievously.

- Easy Beckett. Everything will be fine.

Her eyes widened suddenly and felt another surge of hope.

- What did you Rick?

Castle smiled at how beautiful detective spoke his name, and then leaned forward slightly in her direction as far as his bonds allowed him.

- Do you remember how I mentioned to you recently that my old friend is going to visit me for a couple of days?

Kate frowned, but nodded her head slowly. Indeed, Castle said something about a visit and even asked her to meet this mysterious someone. But she did not understand why it was important right now.

- I remember – she confirmed. - And?

Castle grinned.

- Well, this friend of mine likes all kinds of electronic gadgets. This is something that was useful for him in his previous work.

- Okay, but what does that have to ...?

- Let me finish ... Well, my friend came to New York two days ago and gave me fun little gadget for which I begged him for some time.

Kate's eyebrows went slightly up.

- Castle ...

Author shrugged.

- I got from him a super accurate GPS transmitter hidden in a watch with an additional alarm button which when pressed sends an immediate call for help.

Kate barely mastered a sigh of relief.

- You say that you are carrying this watch right now?

- Of course! - Castle laughed softly. - I pressed alarm button just when we were attacked. I'm sure that the cavalry is on its way.

- Are you serious?

- Of course I am.

- You checked if this gadget works?

- Sure! – he sounded slightly offended. - Right from the start. The signal works perfectly. Dan checked it thoroughly.

She looked at him.

- Dan is this friend of yours?

- Yes.

- So you are sure that he received the signal?

- 100% sure.

- So, Dan is going to transmit signal to the police so they will know where we are and send us some backup? Right?

Castle shrugged.

- It is possible, but my bet is that Dan is going to get us himself.

Beckett all of sudden felt very weak.

- I'm sorry? What did you just said? - She asked quietly.

- Well, what I said was… that Dan is probably going to help us singlehandedly.

- Castle!

- What?

- He can not ...! Christ!

- What are you talking about?

- Do you want ... are you trying to say that... that your friend who is civilian is going to play a hero and try… try to help us without anyone's support? You can not be serious!

He looked at her calmly.

- Of course, I'm serious. And why I shouldn't be?

She moaned shaking her head. Last shred of hope that she has was squashed like a bug under a shoe.

- Rick ... you can not ... can't ... – she began to flounder. - You can't engage a civilian in police business?

Castle looked at her meaningfully.

- No ... I do not mean you ... Jesus! You know that's not what I'm saying.

- So what exactly are you saying?

- Your friend, whoever he may be ... can't risk his life in some amateur attempt of rescue. This can only make our situation worse. Something bad is going to happen to him.

To her surprise her partner smiled slightly.

- Aaaah! That's what you have in mind! Don't worry Kate! Dan isn't some amateur! He can handle himself.

- Rick ...

- Kate ... – he interrupted her quietly and looked at her warmly. – Dou you trust me?

She looked at him with her eyes wide.

- Of course I do – she answered immediately. - But what does this have to do with it?

- It means that I know Dan and what kind of man he is – he replied quietly. - Therefore, I trust him at the same amout like I trust you. Whatever his plan is – he will execute it perfectly. She looked at him amazed by confidence emanating from his voice.

- But ...

- Kate, believe me ... We will be fine.

At this Beckett surrendered.

Castle could occasionally act like a kid on sugar high, but she knew when it was needed – he was always serious. If he was sure about something or someone, that she had to accept it..

She wanted to ask him one more thing, when…

BAM!

Sound of gun shoot came from behind the door. It was so unexpected that Castle and Beckett jumped sharply in their chairs.

BAM! BAM!

The next two shots echoed around. Detective threw a quick look at her partner.

At first Castle looked shocked, but quickly frown on his lips was replaced by shadow of a smile.

- Rick?

He shrugged in amusement.

- The rescue is coming – he said simply.

Kate focused on the closed door behind which clearly could be heard the sound of the fight.

A couple seconds later the wooden door broke with a crash under the pressure of somebody's body which quickly landed in front of stranded and shocked couple.

Kate quickly recognized the unconscious man as the leader of the thieves who captured them. Apparently this time he got what he deserved.

Light entered through the remains of a door and Kate saw a tall man in blue jeans and leather jacket. For a moment he was watching her with interest but quickly his eyes laid on smiling Castle.

- Castle - his voice was loaded with disapproval, however, tinged with a large dose of humor. - When I gave you this gadget for testing yesterday – I didn't think that you'll need it so quickly.

Kate stared at her laughing partner.

- Danny Boy! How good to see you again! – Castle winked at Kate. - I told you that he will come.

Man in the door quietly snorted with disapproval. Then took a step toward unconscious bandit, and with pair of plastic cuffs immobilize the guy.

Kate watched him carefully – and she couldn't shake the feeling that his behavior was strangely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on to it.

She shook her head silently, realizing that once again her partner was right. His friend Dan - whoever he was - seemed to be extremely competent person.

Meanwhile, the man in question quickly turned from immobilized criminal, winked to her and took out small pocket knife. He went behind her chair and in one fluid motion he cut her restrains. After a second he did the same thing with Rick.

Kate felt great relief when she rose from her chair and started rubbing her wrists.

With small frown she looked at her rescuer.

When he saw her watching him, he smiled once again and behind his beck he pull out her which was of course taken from her once they were captured.

- I think it belongs to you, detective – he said simply.

Kate without word took her Glock from him. She quickly checked the status of ammunition and secured the weapon and hid it back into in to the holster.

She nodded toward broken door.

- What about the rest of them? – she asked, though she knew in advance what she will hear from him.

Dan thrust his hands in his pockets and shrugged slightly.

- Overwhelmed and immobilized as our friend here - pointed to the unconscious bandit.

His last words were a bit mumbled, all because Castle choose his time too warp his friend in a bear hug. He let him go after a couple of seconds.

- Thank you old man! – Castle laughed out loud. - I knew that someone like you is the best person to help us.

Kate folded her hands on her chest and measured the two friends.

- Not that I'm not grateful for your help ... but can you tell me who you are?

- Well… - Richard Castle said grinning like the cat that ate the canary – Let me introduce you.

He smiled clearly happy.

- Detective Becket – meet Dan Swift…. Dan meet Detective Kate Beckett. One of the NYPD's finest!

Kate felt blush on her cheeks when she heard Rick's description of her but quickly shook off that feeling and shook the outstretched hand Castle's friend.

- Nice to meet you Mr. Swift, though the circumstances are not best.

- I know – Dan replied. - But nevertheless I have to say it is pleasure to meet you. Rick told me many great things about you.

Suddenly she noticed something on castle face… It was like he was expecting something from her, but she couldn't understand what.

- Errrr ... Am I missing something? - she asked her partner quietly.

Castle smile broadened and he shook his head.

- Probably yes, but I am not surprised. Oooo! I know! I am going to introduce you two in a little bit different manner. Like "muse"… to "muse".

He grinned.

- Excuse me? - Kate blinked completely bewildered. – In what way "muse to muse"? What are you talking about?

Rock waved his hand theatrically between Kate and Dan and said…

- Nikki Heat… let me introduce you to…. Derrick Storm. Derrick, this is Detective Nikki Heat.

Stunned silence fell on the room again.

After couple of seconds shocked Kate could only say one thing…

- Shut the front door!

* * *

The End?


End file.
